Damien
by cupcakelover.mel
Summary: Following on from season 1 of Damien we see our reluctant 'destroyer' running from his destiny with Simone at his side keeping him tethered to reality and helping him believe he is good and can remain Damien Thorn resisting the call of the antichrist. Allies are sought and enemies revealed. Opposing forces will come together both trying to influence the course of Damien's life to t
1. Chapter 1

Damien… choices

Following on from season 1 of Damien we see our reluctant 'destroyer' running from his destiny with Simone at his side keeping him tethered to reality and helping him believe he is good and can remain Damien Thorn resisting the call of the antichrist. Allies are sought and enemies revealed. Opposing forces will come together both trying to influence the course of Damien's life to their own ends. Trust is in short supply and nowhere is safe…maybe it will take a miracle to save the son of Satan. Amani acts as his champion and vets those that would join his campaign…his judgement is absolute on such matters as he has proved himself instrumental in the success of Damien's fight.

Damien stood in the cemetery, blood trickling through his hair, down his face and on to his body. He had just given himself over to his father, offering his soul and his submission to save Simone. He had witnessed her resurrection but was still stunned by the events that had unfolded before him. His body was slashed and gouged, his scalp had been partially cut away from his skull and yet despite all of this he was still functioning. He wondered how long it would be before his body yielded to its wounds…how long could he keep fighting?

Crowds of people descended on their position and he could feel the end creeping ever closer. When they bowed before him he was more confused than ever. What was going on? Was this even real? Could it be another dream? If so he begged God to wake him…please let it be a dream.

How could he tell he wondered…when his dreaming state feels exactly like his waking state. He thought to himself that he really had gone crazy and antichrist or not he was trapped in hell.

He held Simone close, supporting the majority of her body weight to stop her from falling. She was understandably disoriented and appeared traumatised, vacant even, as though her body had revived but her mind had not caught up yet.

"Simone? Are you there?" he spoke softly trying to hide his fear as much as was possible from those that had hunted him down and those that were now influenced by the events of the night. "Simone…"

She murmured and slurred some incoherent words but was clearly trying to respond. "It's Ok… you're gonna be Ok, I promise." But Damien had no idea what to do next. He looked around him and could see only masses of people and those from Armitage…he scanned the place looking for a miracle of all things…and then he saw detective Shay…on his knees but not in adoration…he was despondent and about to give up his own fight…this was an opportunity. He grabbed hold of Simone and rushed towards the detective. Once he saw some sign of recognition in the detectives face he shouted "Help us! Help us!" it took a few seconds for Shay to appreciate what was actually unfolding and he had no idea what to make of it but it was far easier for his brain to accept two people, bloody and battered running from an enemy and in need of protection than what he had actually just witnessed and so he chose to believe the former and got to his feet, gun raised and ready.

As they passed him he said "my car's just over there, I'll cover you…GO!"

Damien didn't hesitate and scrambled to the car, throwing Simone inside and taking off. As he made their escape he could hear distant gun shots…four he thinks and then silence. He glanced over at Simone, she was still out of it but he wished she wasn't because she had become a tether of sorts for him, a voice of reason and truth in a chaotic vortex of deceit. He needed her to keep him on the right side of sanity for without her trust and faith he feared everything that might come to pass.

He drove as far and as fast as he could in the shortest time possible. He knew the detective's car would have a tracker and they would be found so he needed to ditch the car.

He drove further away from the city towards the countryside where there would be minimal people and lots of places to hide, however with nothing but the clothes on their backs their chances of making it were virtually nil.

"What happened to me? Why do I feel…? … different"

"Simone? Oh thank God"

"You're thanking God now? I thought you didn't believe?"

"I thought so too"

Damien pulled the car over and searched it for anything useful. He took the first aid box from under the seat and the emergency pack from the trunk. "This guy (Shay) really was a 'be prepared for anything' kind a guy" he mumbled to himself. Detective Shay had always kept a bag in the car in case of bad weather or any other type of emergency situation that might mean his family would need survival equipment with no time to prepare. Damien thought finding this was almost Shay's way of saying he was sorry for the persecution he had brought and for killing Simone but of course he knew it was not but was extremely thankful to have it nonetheless. He grabbed the bag and a backpack, put the first aid kit inside and together he and Simone made their way towards Adirondack forest Preserve.

Shortly after they had set off on foot Simone asked about Amani. "He's dead" replied Damien "John killed him"

"So says Ann, she's been manipulating you, manoeuvring you and … just playing you from the time you met her, how can you trust anything she says?"

"I could see in it John's face…he ran…he did it"

"I think we should find out for ourselves…what if he's in trouble? What if he's not dead and he needs us? He's your best friend Damien."

Damien stopped walking and looked at Simone…an intense stare that showed how much he wanted Amani to be alive. "Where would we even start Simone? Look at us, we have nothing, I don't know where we're going or who we can get to help us but I do know we need to put more distance between us and them…so let's keep moving." Damien went to move off again but Simone took his arm and stopped him. "We don't have nothing, we have each other and I'll watch out for you if you watch out for me…Ok?" Damien silently nodded and they continued on their journey.

…

Back at the site of the nuns' executions where Amani and sister Fraueva were thrown into the open grave wounded, dying and eventually buried alive, a disturbed site was now displayed. Dirt was tossed this way and that, a depression was visible in the centre of the grave and everything indicated that a disruption of some sort had occurred post burial.

When the monsignors arrived in New York they headed straight for the last place they knew sister Fraueva to be. When they could find no trace of her inside they headed in to the grounds where they discovered the grave. In order to learn what had happened and to expose the fate of their brethren they each took up shovels and emptied the grave of sod. The earth was loose and easy to dig through; it didn't take long before they had revealed their first body and before long they had found the four missing nuns. They carefully laid out their bodies on the ground and called for other members of the church to come and remove the remains. Sister Fraueva was unaccounted for and so they mounted a search of the immediate vicinity.

…

After walking for several hours Damien decided the small clearing they encountered would be a good place to stop for a while. They had been extra careful about leaving a trail and felt relatively safe here, at least to stop long enough for a rest and something to drink.

"There's a couple of freeze dried meal packs in here and some water" Damien said as he emptied out the pack. "Are there any matches…for a fire?" "There's some kind of flint thing if you know how to use it and some glow sticks…ah here, weatherproof matches."

"How are your feet? And your other wounds? How is your head?"

"I hurt all over…I daren't take my shoes off and my head is splitting"

"Why didn't you say something…let me check the first aid kit"

"I think pain is good right now…it reminds me I'm human. I am human aren't I Simone?"

Simone approached Damien with the first aid box, she laid down a blanket from the emergency bag and took Damien's hand to pull him forwards and down to join her there. "Of course you're human…and I will keep reminding you of it so you don't need the pain." As she gently removed Damien's shoes to expose his wounds she softly said "I need to ask you about what happened to me" Damien seemed reluctant to talk about it for fear that she would become afraid of him, plus he wasn't really sure what had happened. Could he believe his eyes or was he deceived because to believe what he believed was to accept that he brought Simone back from the dead by negotiating with the devil and sacrificing his soul. To a sane man that would be totally absurd but it did happen and as of yet Damien did not know the true repercussions of the choice he made.

"Simone…I…I'm not sure what happ" Damien was cut off by Simone mid word "I think I died", she looked at him with terror in her eyes and repeated "I think I died Damien…and then I was here again."

"What do you remember?"

"I saw Shay, he was pointing a gun at us and he called your name…then nothing…then I was somewhere else I think, it felt strange like I was floating but I wasn't floating, it was so quiet there and peaceful and although it was so strange to me and unfamiliar it felt safe and I was at ease. Suddenly, I could hear someone shouting, screaming at their father…I remember the feeling of sadness and then I was suddenly waking up on the ground …and that felt really strange…that didn't feel safe or natural at first but… then I quickly found familiarity with my surroundings again and it was ok."

As she cleaned the deepest wounds of his feet again he grimaced with pain…"save the water" he said "there isn't enough to last more than a couple of days in the pack as it is"

"I'm not using much but these cuts must be cleaned. When I'm done with these I'll have a look at your side and then your head"

Once she was finished dressing the cuts he got to his feet and turning away from her for a moment said "It was me you heard shouting…I gave my spirit… my soul and all that I am to my father in exchange for your life. Detective Shay tried to kill me but he hit you instead…your blood sprayed across my face as your life left you and you fell…we fell together" after a long pause in which Simone processed what he had said she uttered…

"What?...Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I couldn't be without you…I couldn't lose you too"

"What does that mean?... Damien? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm the antichrist… I'm evil and death follows wherever I go"

Simone moved close to Damien and took his hand, "YOU are NOT evil, and you have fought this every step of the way, you have struggled with everything to do with this notion of your destiny, you abhor the death of innocents and the actions of evil men, you went to sister Fraueva for help…to stop it…you didn't want anything to do with this. Do those sound like the actions of the antichrist?"

A tear escaped Damien's eye and releasing a breath that revealed how tightly he was trying to hold on to his emotions he gripped her hand tightly.

"But I…I gave myself to my father and you were healed…all those people came, they bowed down before me." he said

"That doesn't mean you're evil…that just means you're very special…something is obviously happening here but trust me…you are most certainly NOT evil and you must believe it"

"I want to believe it…I do…but …everything that's happened…" he shook his head as he walked away. Finding a spot that looked promising as a semi shelter he dropped to the ground, his mind in turmoil and his body sore. Simone was right there behind him dragging the supplies closer so that she could tend to his other wounds.

"Take off your top and lay back…I'm going to help you Damien, then we can get some rest and sort out what's going on after that"

For several hours they lay together, one comforted by the proximity of the other. Those hours were the time in which the bond between these two was cemented and whether a deal had been struck with Satan or not, Simone would be a constant in Damien's life that would guide him and remind him of his ability to choose. This may just be the one thing that Ann, Armitage and 'the movement of darkness' had not accounted or prepared for.

As they prepared to move on and find somewhere a little more permanent to hide, Simone sensed that Damien needed a different perspective to think about and so she turned to him and said…"Damien…let's assume for a moment that you are the son of the devil. All that would mean is that you are the son of the devil…Satan…Beelzebub, Lucifer or whatever other name he is known by, but as you were born to a mortal you would also be human. Being the son of something evil wouldn't make you evil…that's a choice like everything else. You could still be you…in spite of your parentage."

Damien considered this and its possible implications "There are prophecies about the son of Satan that can't be ignored…He is said to bring about the apocalypse…the end of days. I think for that to happen he would have to be evil and do some very bad things…there doesn't seem to be much choice in that"

"There are many things written in the bible Damien…some of them seem to be very clear in their meaning and others have been interpreted in a number of ways. It often speaks of a deceiver and of false prophets…perhaps you have been or are being deceived now. The antichrist could also come to mean a group and not an individual. The name itself implies something that is 'against' God or that is 'in place of' God, you haven't been either of those things and have expressed no desire to be. Superstition and a lack of understanding of the natural world and all of the power contained within it lends itself to legends and myths and of an angry god…deceivers and evil people take advantage of such things and seize opportunity to manipulate and push their own agenda claiming it to be divinely prophesised or the will of God …"

"But things have happened Simone that are beyond what a person could do…beyond explanation…beyond what I can explain."

"I know…and I believe you are special, who your earthly father is I cannot say, except to say that ultimately we are all the children of our lord God and as such HE is your father." She smiled at him because she saw this simple awareness had offered him hope and if nothing else was at least giving him something to think about.

Despite this Damien still feared he was evil, Simone insisted once again he was not. He reminded her that Lucifer at one time was an angel and so must have been good but still fell and became the evil we know today. Simone reminded him that to be cast out of heaven his sin was great. He wouldn't accept his father's creation and love for man. He declared that if all angels were allowed to decide for themselves about humans they would agree with him and so God granted the angels who wished it the ability to weigh what they believed to be true with what they believed to be right and he agreed to allow them to be swayed by argument and by love. However, this was on the condition that they all accepted the consequences of any and all decisions that they made. This was unprecedented of course and Lucifer saw an opportunity without perhaps fully appreciating what the consequences would be. Either way, what followed was a war in the heavens and Lucifer and his followers being expelled from heaven. Once on earth, they became different from the angels they were in heaven and it was their fall that ultimately damned them.

"Each of the angels that lost their place in heaven did so through a choice they made…their choices led them on a dark path but you can keep choosing good Damien"

"I can feel it inside me Simone, growing…I don't always have control…since my birthday and that old woman in Syria …things changed…she's following me, she has ALWAYS followed me"

"Damien…What if…she is the evil presence, the force that has caused all the bad things in your life to happen. You said she has always been there, whenever something happened…even if you did it, she was always there. She is the only constant other than yourself…it must be her…somehow she or it is using you…how special you are to boost or amplify its own evil. Think about it…not often but throughout history there have been people…very special people that have been born and that have had a unique or powerful gift that others simply couldn't explain. They noted them as saints or geniuses or as a scholar years ahead of their time. They became inventors or leaders or teachers. What if these people were like you in some way?"

"None of those people were called the antichrist…or pursued by some evil entity or believed to be the destroyer"

"No they weren't but then maybe Armitage somehow knew ahead of time that you were coming, maybe you were indeed prophesised…but not as what they are having you believe."

"So…it might not be me?" "It's not you…it's them"


	2. Chapter 2

Allies in the strangest places

Whilst moving across the countryside Simone and Damien come across a strange girl in the wilderness; she had blue streaks in her hair and was unusually happy.

"Where have you come from?" asked Simone, "the city…"answered the girl. "That's a long way off…how did you get here?"

"I walked … really fast" the girl said sarcastically…"How did YOU get here?"

Simone looked her up and down; she was young, dirty and alone so probably not a threat but she decided to keep an eye on her anyway.

"Why are you alone? Where are your parents?" The girl's demeanour changed immediately and she awkwardly looked around her as though the question had confused her.

"I'm not sure…I think they might be dead."

"What?! Why would you think that?"

"People just started acting really funny…weird…and hurting themselves…they were chanting and a lot of them died. I was scared so I ran…then, when I could I grabbed some stuff and headed away from the people…will you help me?"

Simone could see in to this child's eyes now and she could see the fear and the bewilderment that was hiding and disguised as sarcasm and cockiness.

"Yes, of course we'll help you; if we can…we're kinda in a spot of trouble ourselves." Explained Simone. She went on to tell the girl as briefly as possible what had happened and what was currently happening to them. The girl listened intently as though being told a remarkably exciting ghost story. By the time Simone had finished the girl's mouth had slowly fallen open in amazement and her final remark on the subject was "Woah…that's incredible, are you ok Damien?"

A little taken aback by her acceptance of the story Damien looked at Simone for acknowledgment that she was for real. Simone motioned for him to answer…"Yes" Damien paused momentarily, "I'm ok…thank you."

After spending some time together Simone said "we need to get Damien some allies." Immediately the girl threw her hand in the air and exclaimed "I volunteer as tribute" Simone smiled at her and realising she hadn't yet done so, asked her name, she said excitedly "I am Melissa…of Albion." Simone laughed and said "welcome then"… Damien looked slightly perplexed for a moment and looked directly at Melissa. She gave him a smile that was reminiscent of a friend and he felt something strange. He was sure he didn't know her and dismissed the peculiarity of her announcement as some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder. Moments later, he flipped his head around and looked straight at Simone saying "what if she's one of them Simone?" "Nah…not even they'd take someone this crazy" He then turned his attention back to Melissa and when their eyes met she said "I love you Damien…it's all for you" his eyes widened for a moment, unsure of how to respond, when Melissa explained that's what the people were saying back in the city…right before they hurt themselves. "How many people were saying that Melissa?" "All of them I think". Damien looked at Simone with a panic and sadness in his face…"It can't be everyone Damien…Melissa wasn't affected." They both looked at her…she at them, "It's true…I didn't say it. I thought I was all alone, I didn't see anyone else that was leaving."

"What about other kids? Did you see any other children that weren't affected?"

"No…but I was hiding for a while and then I just ran away."

Simone again comforts Melissa and reassures her that things will be ok…Melissa reaches for and takes Damien's hand to which he seems unsure and uncomfortable, but once he feels the squeeze of her hand in his he relaxes and feels comforted too.

As they walked, seemingly aimlessly…Simone knew they had to go somewhere more secure and they had to find Amani. Beyond this thinking there wasn't much of a plan and she was concerned for Damien's health. He had suffered some significant wounds but wasn't really showing much sign of their impact on his body.

"Damien…after we have rested tonight, I think we should head back to the grave site…I think there may be answers there."

"What? No…sister Fraueva tortured me there…did something to me…" He looked over at Simone with a deep sadness and said "I stabbed her"

"Damien…listen to me…what you did, you did in self-defence…she betrayed your trust, she hurt you so badly and she was wrong" Simone paused for a moment to allow Damien some time to process this … "do you understand?" Damien nodded "but there were a lot of things there from the church…there may be answers".

"Simone, it will be crawling with Armitage employees…Rutledge…" He said her name with a certain amount of anger to his tone and then took a sudden and deep inhalation as though he had been holding his breath for too long. His hands became fists and his manner changed…Simone took his hands and as she did so she felt his body move from rigid deportment to a relaxed state once again. Damien seemed to be a little alarmed at this sudden change of state but was comforted to know that Simone could sense exactly when he needed to feel her touch and the total belief she had in him was the one thing right now that kept him going.

"If we could check it out, if it was empty, then who would think to look for you there? And we need to check on Amani."

"He's dead Simone…" Damien said angrily

"I want to see it with my own eyes…I won't believe that woman…I need to know for sure."

Damien gave a look to Simone that conveyed his belief that the trip would be dangerous and a waste of time. Simone returned a look that said 'we're going' and it was agreed, without another word being uttered.

"I'll go in for you" piped up Melissa

Damien and Simone both looked at her…"wherever it is you want to go…they won't know me and I will see if it's safe."

Damien smiled and nodded in appreciation of her gesture… "Time to rest then" said Damien and the three of them instantly began preparations, following a procedure that covered safety, protection and defence… they took up positions as though it had been indoctrinated in to them for many years. Melissa had already become very attached to Damien and Simone, she took centre position between them, just enough room to turn over but close enough for her hand to reach each of theirs if she needed to. This closeness they all shared filled Damien with a sense of belonging and he dared to think 'joy', but simultaneously he felt a terrible dread because he knew that if Armitage and Ann Rutledge knew of it they would be extremely angry and Simone and Melissa would be in mortal danger. Any human contact or connection that wasn't controlled by them was quickly and decisively dealt with and he couldn't lose them…either of them.

When it seems as though the world is literally out to get you, bonds can be formed so quickly, it's as though your brain goes in to overdrive and can process things at lightning speed, weighing up each action and word, reading the non-verbal cues and making a decision within minutes whether a person can be trusted, if they are genuine or not and if they need to be avoided. When you're trying to survive your body and mind are capable of far more than you would imagine.

Once daybreak was upon them they gathered their stuff and prepared to move on. Damien kept glancing over at Simone and it was clear to her that he had something on his mind. She waited for a few minutes but when he still hadn't spoken to her she approached him…"What is it?" she said very matter of factly. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "What you said yesterday…about it being the old woman and not me…that had caused all that death…all the death that has followed me for my whole life…"

"Yes" said Simone firmly

"I really want that to be true…I don't want to be this person who will do horrible things and who everyone dies around." He was careful to keep his voice low in an attempt to conceal his self-doubt and fear from Melissa. Damien spoke like a small child who feared he might be in trouble and it brought a smile to Simone's face…a gentle, half hidden smile that instantly made Damien feel better.

"You are one of the best people I have ever met, my sister loved you and she didn't EVER get that kinda stuff wrong, you shouldn't want to change Damien because there's nothing wrong with you…it's them…they're fanatical and somehow … yes they seem to be linked to darkness and evil…but you?…NO" she shook her head to emphasise her belief in this fact. "Knowing you as I do, knowing Amani and how he feels about you…no-one gets that kind of loyalty from a friend unless they are a good friend themselves. YOU ARE GOOD and we're going to find some help. Don't believe them…believe me."

"My mother told me that…in a dream."

"Told you what?" "That there isn't anything wrong with me… but it was just a dream Simone, something I wanted to be true." "Or… another part of you that knew the truth was fighting to be heard. Trust me…trust yourself."

"What about the soldiers Simone…what happened to them…do you remember that?"

"Yes…I remember they were going to shoot me in the head and take you away…I remember that you saved my life."

"But how…?" "The 'how' we'll sort out later, for right now let's just try and figure out what's going on, who's affected and where Amani is."

"OK"

They were heading back in a roundabout sort of way, hoping not to run in to anyone from Armitage or the army of darkness, taking every precaution they could and hoping that the fact there were three of them travelling together and not two might help hide their identity.

They eventually drew near to the place where Damien's brush with demons brought about an awakening of some sort of power. He was clearly anxious about approaching and they took cover in a disused building approximately 500 meters from the main building. The grounds here were vast and they should easily remain concealed for a while. They had seen only a couple of people milling about on their way in and so far there didn't seem to be a viable threat.

Melissa said "Don't worry, I'll head down and see what's going on, I won't be long." Just as she was about to head over Damien took hold of her hand "The first sign of trouble…you get back here…ok?"

She nodded and headed down.

As she made her way around the perimeter of the main building she could hear voices talking …two or three people it seemed were just ahead of her. She slowed her pace and re-routed herself inan attempt to avoid them. It was far more difficult than she thought to move quietly through brush and wooded areas. Three hours passed and Melissa had quite successfully surveilled the property and determined that a number of areas of the building were unoccupied as were several outbuildings. As she turned from her position at the southeast corner to return to the others she was confronted by sister Fraueva who placed a hand over her mouth to stifle any sounds she might make. Melissa jumped and gasped but was quickly calmed by the removal of the nun's hand from her mouth. Sister Fraueva motioned to her to remain quiet by raising her index finger and placing it before her own lips in a shushing gesture. Melissa nodded and Sister Fraueva led her away, through a heavily wooded area to another outbuilding that Melissa had not even noticed. They went inside, passed through several rooms and in to a basement area. Once they arrived there sister Fraueva spoke "my name is Gretta Fraueva, I won't hurt you… please…sit." Melissa cautiously took a seat whilst looking around the room and thinking what an excellent hideout this was. "What is your name? Where have you come from?" enquired sister Fraueva. "I'm Melissa…of…" she paused, thinking better of messing around with a nun "of…somewhere close to here I think…I've been walking a couple of days…I'm not sure where I am."

"Why did you come here Melissa? Where are your parents?"

"I don't know…is it safe here, can you help me?"

Fraueva looked intently at the girl…"It's safe enough for the moment…are you hungry? Thirsty?" she asked. Melissa was starving if the truth be told but she had to get back to Damien and Simone. At that moment she heard a muffled grumble from the far side of the room. She turned her head towards it and then back to the sister. "Who else is here?" she asked startled. "Don't be alarmed child; it's just another lost soul seeking sanctuary." Melissa approached the person to see why they had been hiding over there and quickly realised they were hurt and lying on a camp bed. The closer she got the more she could see, it was a man and he was muttering in his state of semi consciousness. "What's wrong with him?" "He's been shot…he needs a doctor but it's not safe to go to the hospital. I don't know how he has held on this long, I don't really have any medical supplies but I have done the best I can."

Melissa really wanted to ask who had shot him and why they were hiding and …it goes on but there was no time for that. She remembered that Simone had medical supplies and seemed quite handy with a swab and tape but couldn't mention them yet to this woman, she had a weird feeling about her. "I need to go…I have friends waiting in the hills, they'll wonder where I am."

"You have friends? How many are there? Are they like you…I mean, are they ok?"

"Yeah they're fine but they need me back there."

"It's not safe to be out there Melissa, you should stay with us…how many friends do you have?"

Another groan came from the man…"Melissa just wait a moment, I must tend to Amani and then I will help you to your friends."

Melissa's head whipped around…"Amani!?" she had meant only to think that but spoke it out loud and in a tone that showed recognition. Sister Fraueva looked at Melissa and said "You know him?"

Melissa backed away slowly…shaking her head from side to side to indicate 'no'. Then she turned and darted from the room and out of the building as quickly as she could. Once outside she didn't waste a single second racing back to Damien and Simone.

…

Damien and Simone were growing increasingly concerned with the amount of time Melissa had been gone and they paced back and forth periodically…taking turns to be the most worried. Between them they had dissected every possible scenario of the time it was taking and reasons why they should wait or go after her. They had up until now been able to reassure one another that everything was ok but time was running out for that.

As the tension grew and the pair drew closer to going after her the door was thrown open and Melissa flew in. Damien and Simone prepared to fight whatever was surely pursuing her. She came to a stop and then ran back towards the door to close it…which she did quietly. Damien moved quickly to the window and peered out gingerly, trying to see as much of the outside as possible.

"What is it?" Asked Melissa inquisitively, whilst still trying to catch her breath, "Is someone else out there? Was I followed?"

"What are you talking about?" Damien said through gritted teeth as he realised no one was giving chase. "Why d'you burst in here like that?"

"Oh…I found Amani, he's with some nun…Gretta something…he's hurt bad and they're hiding near here…she almost got me, but I got away…she kept asking me who I was with… but that's your friend right? Amani?"

Simone's face lit up but Damien looked confused and angry…"Amani's here? Where? Take me to him?"

The three of them left their temporary shelter taking nothing with them. They followed Melissa's lead, moving as quickly and as quietly as possible. As they went Melissa did her best to fill them in on the situation of the main building, how many people she saw and where might be safe. As they got closer to the place where Sister Fraueva and Amani were hiding Simone grabbed Damien's arm and pulled him back. They all stopped, he knew what she was going to say and he exhaled loudly and bowed his head. His heart rate was up and his respirations had increased significantly…"Damien…please, hold it together until we know what's going on." The two of them were so close to one another in proximity it was almost as if they were embracing…she stared keenly in to his tear filled eyes looking for some reasoning, some control and some calm. "OK".

They entered the building and Melissa led them down the passageway and then stairs to the back room of the cellar. Damien rushed over to where they could see a man lying on a bed; he fell to his knees and placed his hand at the side of Amani's neck feeling for a pulse. He's alive…I don't believe it but he's alive. At that same moment sister Fraueva stepped from the shadows, her arms outstretched before her, palms facing towards Damien…she trod carefully and with purpose. She spoke in a low and soft tone "Damien…he is very weak, he's been shot…a man named John Lyons shot him and buried us alive…I pulled him out when they were gone but I cannot save him."

"How is it YOU are looking so well sister? Shouldn't you also be knocking on deaths door?"

"I would have been, but I prayed to my lord to save me…and he did. I could finally see my mistake and I knew my work was not yet done. I had to SAVE YOU Damien…from them."

"YOU tried to kill me! You…you…" Damien couldn't even finish his sentence…what the sister had done to him was gruesome and heinous and he couldn't repeat it but his heart was filling with hate.

"Forgive me…I am truly sorry this has happened to you and for the part I played in your suffering. But things have been set in to motion that will take all of us to stop."

Simone tended to Amani and Melissa went to sit by her to help while Damien walked up and down passed the nun, he was thinking things through, going over and over the events that had led to this encounter. "Do you have answers? Can you help us or not? "

"I do and I can…if you will allow me."

Damien wanted to kill her; his anger was growing along with his frustration at everything that made absolutely no sense. He desperately tried to maintain control so that he could help Amani and save himself, Simone and Melissa. He felt he was at a tipping point and struggled with his feelings when he felt Melissa's hand slip in to his. The anger instantly dissipated and he squeezed her hand for the strength that it offered.

"What do you know? How can you help us?"

"I believe the evil that has surrounded you comes from a demon named Aamon…he has disguised himself by possessing the old woman you told me about and appeared throughout your life as her. He has used his knowledge of past and future events to manipulate you and those around you and when necessary he has removed anyone that got in his way." The old woman is the embodiment of evil and she channels this through Damien using his special nature to amplify her own evil. This is why it has followed him through his life and all the deaths associated with him have actually been her (Aamon). She is the harbinger of evil and Simone is your counterbalance. I also see you have picked up someone else on your travel who seems to have influence over you." Once Gretta spoke about Melissa this way, Damien moved her behind him and walked towards the sister. "Don't you speak about her again…do you understand?"

"I do" the sister said peacefully

Damien moved away from her and over to where Amani lay…"How's he doing?"

"Not good Damien, he's not even conscious…his pulse is very weak."

Damien paced a little more frantically…

"Things have happened…I've done things that have no explanation."

"There is an explanation…" said Gretta, "it just isn't an earthly one. You are marked and you are the son of the devil but you still have a choice about the sort of man you are…you're not inherently evil, no man is but you are incredibly special."

Sister Fraueva brought them all up to speed about the priests that had arrived from the Vatican and what their purpose was. She went on to explain that she had taken refuge here because she finally realised that them killing Damien was not the answer…it was the woman Aamon that must be stopped and she knew they would never listen or believe it.

She asked them to tell her everything that had happened since they parted company so that she could help them. Simone told most of the story as she knew it or could remember from what Damien had told her and sister Fraueva pondered on the information. "Hmmm…I don't think this is all of the story…again you have been manipulated in to doing something against your nature…do you feel as though you have given yourself completely over to your father?"

Damien stopped walking back and forth and looked at her. "No…I don't really feel any different."

"This is good…someone or something else is at play here too. I don't think you met Melissa by accident either, I believe she was put in your path to anchor you, as Simone does. They complement each other and help you stay focused. The love you have for them is keeping him at bay. You think you struck a deal with him to save Simone, but I believe it was you all along that saved her…and not him, this is why the vow you swore has come to nothing because it cannot be binding unless the other party fulfils their obligation to you, which means you are not beholden to your vow."

"How did I save her…I did nothing but stand there"

"You were bleeding…maybe…it was your blood that saved her. Everything about you is special…we don't really know what we're dealing with, prophecy states that the son of Satan will bring about the end of days but that doesn't necessarily mean it's you. Maybe you have to choose it…like all free men you have the will to choose for yourself…demons and those that follow them just try to steer your course for you…but you are very strong Damien and you have surprised everyone I'm sure."

"My blood can save Amani? How?"

"If your blood entered Simone and saved her, it must enter him."

Damien rushed over to where Amani lie and removed the blanket covering him, he lifted his blooded sweater to reveal the gunshot wound and searched nearby for something with which to cut himself. Sister Fraueva stepped forward with a small knife. Damien looked at her a little puzzled and for a moment wondered if he was still being manipulated as having the knife available at just the right time after that little speech seemed more than a little coincidental. She motioned for him to take it, which he did…, he then cut across his palm and dripped his blood in to Amani's wound…and waited.


End file.
